prettycurehavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Cyber Idol Pretty Cure
is a Pretty Cure fanseries created by Cure Ageha. The series' theme are cyberspace, feelings and identity. Story See: [[Cyber Idol Pretty Cure Episodes|'Cyber Idol Pretty Cure Episodes']] is a new social media site that quickly becomes popular among teens and young adults due its cute appearance and handiness as all-in-one site. It provides a lot of entertainment such as blogs, forums, video hosting, and various mini games. Despite its raising popularity, no one knows who created this site or where it came from. Usami Reina is a regular high school student who is currently head over heels for WonderWorld. She's always online, day and night, practically any chance she's free. She loves spending time interacting with other users and has made a lot of friends there. One day, she receives a message from the site admin asking for a cooperation from her. As soon as she accepts the request, a fairy named Pixel suddenly pops out from her smart phone and tells her a big secret behind the site: WonderWorld is actually a junction that connects the human world with fairy world! She then learns that a malicious group called Infinity has hacked into WonderWorld and uses it to spread misery into the human world. Pixel believes that Reina is one of WonderWorld users who have what it takes to transform into the legendary warriors, Pretty Cure, and asks her to fight with him in order to cleanse WonderWorld and prevent both worlds from falling into the hands of Infinity. Characters Pretty Cures * / Reina is an introvert 16-years-old girl. She rarely takes the initiative to communicate with others and finds it hard to openly express her feelings. Despite her distant character in her daily life, she becomes a different person when she's in WonderWorld. Interactions in WonderWorld is a lot easier and more fun; she fully realizes how she can become a more lovable and friendly person there. Because of that, she ends up spending most of her free time accessing the site. As Cure Actor, her theme color is pink and her source of power is feelings. She is voiced by Najou Yoshino. * / Aya is a shy girl from Reina's class. She is really good at drawing and aspires to become a manga artist. She was once shun away by her former classmates in middle school because of her "peculiar interest" and since then she became afraid of showing her drawings. She fell victim to Infinity but was saved by Cure Actor. Upon getting purified, she got a newfound resolution to become stronger. As Cure Artist, her theme color is blue and her source of power is imagination. She is voiced by Uchida Aya. * / A cheerful transfer student from Daisaka. Sachi really likes making jokes and claims that her biggest happiness is to see people's smile. She used to run a comedy routine video channel called with her childhood friend but they had to disband due to her moving away to Kanazono. She tried hard to fit in the new school environment but things didn't go smoothly at first. All her attempts to make friend backfired because her forced friendliness made people uncomfortable.Only after she got purified from Infinity's attack she managed to relay her feelings better to people around her. As cure Comic, her theme color is green and her source of power is excitement. She is voiced by Iida Riho. * A new cure that will only appear much later in the story. The reason of her awakening is...?. Her theme color is orange and her source of power is passion. Binary Kingdom * A fairy from from Binary Kingdom and is part of WonderWorld staff. He was sent on a mission to find a cure candidate and later became Actor's fairy partner. He ends his sentences with -piku. He is voiced by Hosoya Yoshimasa. * Chamberlain of Binary Kingdom as well as the head administrator of WonderWorld. She is the one responsible for Pretty Cure project. She is voiced by Pile. * A fairy who is also on a mission to find a cure candidate. She doesn't get along well with Pixel and regards him as her rival. She was very picky in selecting her partner but Aya's resolution moved her heart and since then she dedicates herself to make Aya the best Pretty Cure. She ends her sentences with -nano. She is voiced by Tokui Sora. * Another fairy who is also on a mission to find a cure candidate. He was sent to find Sachi, the one behind Speed&Smile channel, but was unable to reach her due to the group disbandment. He crashed at Pixel's place for a while until he finally found his partner. He ends his sentences with -seku. He is voiced by Yonaga Tsubasa. * Queen of Binary Kingdom. * Prince of Binary Kingdom. He fell into comatose state after he failed to seal away the dimensional rifts that appeared in WonderWorld. * / Movie only cure. Navi is an A.I. found wondering in Rift of Worlds. She was a man made program from someone's blog, but got lost in the cyberspace. She attained power to transform into a cure for a short while during the movie. As a cure, her theme color is silver and her source of power is knowledge. She is voiced by Kusuda Aina. Infinity * The leader of Infinity. His real intention is still unknown. He is voiced by Miyano Mamoru. * First commander of Infinity. A prideful man who tends to look down on others. He is voiced by Suwabe Junichi. * Second commander of Infinity and the youngest of three. He is quick-witted, but easy to lose his composure when he's losing the battle. He is voiced by Minagawa Junko. * Third commander of Infinity, a fearsome man who acts as Meister Eins' right-hand man. He is a cold and calculating man. Zwei and Drei are afraid of him. He is voiced by Ono Daisuke. * Also known as . A strange mannequin often seen in Meister Eins' room, which is apparently regard as his partner. * Monsters created from human's misery. Once the victim falls into misery, their body gets engulfed in evil aura, known as , and turned into Shiranee. These monsters come in different shape but they all generally have yellow eyes and an X mark on their head. * Second type of monsters summoned by Vier. Unlike Shiranee, Shirukaa use human's evil thought as fuel. Others * President of newspaper club, 3rd year. She likes gathering news about Pretty Cure and once tried to uncover their secret identity. She changed her mind shortly after she was saved from a monster attack and now runs a blog called Pretty Cure Support Club, a place where people can discuss and report new findings regarding monster attacks around the town. She made it in hope the information can be useful for Pretty Cure to defeat their enemy. She is voiced by Kubou Yurika. * Reina's aunt who works as a pediatrician in local hospital. Reina is currently living under her care. She is voiced by Han Keiko. * Reina's stern homeroom teacher. He was Infinity's first victim. He is voiced by Kusunoki Taiten. * A vocalist and guitarist of an indie band. Her songs are mainly about dreams and believing in one's self. She is Miya's former classmate. Her real name is . She is voiced by Mimori Suzuko. * Reina's old friend. They used to go to the same school until Tomoka moved away. She's currently studying abroad. She is voiced by Niita Emi. * Sachi's childhood friend and partner in Speed&Smile. Items * The Cyber Idol Cures' transformation item. It took shape of a white smartphone. It also has a virtual room where the Cure's respective fairy partner resides. * Source of energy for the fairy world. It materialized from human's happiness. Locations * The Cyber Idol Cures' hometown. It is a small seaside town. * The school where the girls go too. * Sachi's old hometown which is known for its comedy-loving townsfolk. It's a parody of Osaka. * A junction that connects human world and fairy world. It also works as an extension of the fairy world and the fairy uses this place to watch over the human worlds and collect bits of happiness. Human can access this place through website and mobile application with the same name, although indirectly. It uses RPG-like interface, allowing the users to navigate around the "world" using their own unique avatar. * A magical kingdom where the fairies live. It's located on the other side of WonderWorld. * a.k.a. Multiple dimensional rifts that appear in WonderWorld as the place starts to fell apart due to Infinity's attack. No one knows what lies on the other side but it is speculated that Infinity resides there. Trivia * Cyber Idol Pretty Cure is commonly shortened as Cydol (Precure). The cures are often called as Cydol or Cydols. * The main characters as well as several secondary characters are voiced by µ's from LoveLive! ** The ending themes and some of the theme songs are also sung by µ's. ** The opening theme is sung by fripSide, a pop and techno duo with Yoshino Nanjo as the vocal. * The geometric pattern on the Cures' outfits are inspired by Futuring Girl brand from Aikatsu. * Cyber Idol Pretty Cure's cyberspace theme was inspired by Corrector Yui, though most part of the original plan had been changed. * Cyber Idol Pretty Cure's title was inspired by Cyber Idol Mink. * Despite being called as cyber idols, none of the Cures work as an actual idol in their real life. ** The 'idol' part in Cyber Idol Pretty Cure refers to admired / beloved figures, not idols as in profession. Gallery External Links *Cyber Idol Pretty Cure on fanfiction.net *Cyber Idol Pretty Cure on tumblr Category:Fan Series Category:Cyber Idol Pretty Cure